


SCP-064 - Wonderland

by FaeTheFaeEstFae



Series: The Lost Files Of Doc J. Aroyal [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTheFaeEstFae/pseuds/FaeTheFaeEstFae
Summary: This log in was found in the depths of the SCP Foundation's storage room. Not logged in with any foundation computer or device. I can't seem to find anything for them anywhere. I trust this file will be in good hands here. And I pray that wherever they are SCP 064 is secured, contained and protected.- Doc. J. Aroyal
Series: The Lost Files Of Doc J. Aroyal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034682
Kudos: 3





	SCP-064 - Wonderland

Subject: 064 - Wonderland  
Subject Class: Thaumiel  
Subject Status: Stable

Containment Procedures:   
SCP-064 is to be kept in a 10 x 10 x 10 room, kept at a normal temperature.

All information and staff interaction with the SCP will be screened before interaction. All other SCP interaction will be screened before interaction. SCP should be given new select entertainment objects depending on behavior. SCP is allowed to fraternize with other SCP as needed. Full documentation shall be taken after any interaction with SCP-064. There are to be two guards watching the entrances, adding two guards when SCP-064 has a visitor. Failure to comply with Containment Procedures shall result in reassignment.

SCP-064 doesn't appear to have a want to escape, but measures are in place in the case of a breach. If a breach has occurred, locate SCP-0078, as they will return for them. If they do not return in a timely manner, locating other SCPs SCP-064 is friendly with such as SCP-053 and others, imposing threats through the com should lure SCP-064 in within minutes.

Anyone with potential access to SCP-064 must watch the Level C clearance video before any form of interaction.

Description: SCP-064 usually appears to be a mixed race African American child around [Redacted] to [Redacted] years of age around 4'11. Their eyes appear to be a royal purple color.

SCP-064 is incredibly nonviolent for a SCP of their strength, preferring to stay in the worlds they create with their abilities. SCP-064 has the ability to create any world they wish to inside the walls of a single room. The only limitations being it must be a room with a single door. Alongside that ability SCP-064 seems to have the ability to shapeshift into whichever humanoid appearance they please, making them very hard to find by subjects exploring their containment.

SCP-064 refers to themself as "Faun" or "Felix" depending on which form they have taken on, the name Faun meaning "young doe" and the name Felix meaning "lucky".   
Interviews with SCP-064 show that they are easy to communicate with and eager to please, having the mentality of a child near the age they appear as, but clearly being older as they use words from two to three centuries ago.

SCP-064 was first brought to the facility's attention by reports of several children going missing from areas near impossible to leave from, ex: locked closets, basements, wells. One child reports falling through a hole underneath a trapdoor and wandering through a place she called "Wonderland" before expressing a want to leave to a creature inside, leaving the child to wake up next to a tree.  
Several attempts were made to capture SCP-064 before capture completion, several members of personnel going MIA or found later with wounds that appear to be made to create a quick and painless death.  
Location(s): SCP-064 will be transferred to other facilities as needed to help subdue other SCP, but they must always be returned to their original facility under the timespan of thirty-six hours. If kept away for too long their mental health begins to deteriorate and they become aggressive, refusing to obey any direct orders and lure staff into where they are kept, toying with them before release.

+Extra Description Notes[Optional]:  
SCP-064 will be given new entertainment material(Games, Books, Movies, Shows) only through an electronic device tampered with by Class D personnel to keep SCP-064 away from nonviolent ideas. The material is only given on good behavior.

SCP-064 is allowed contact with other SCP's including SCP-0078, SCP-053 and select others.


End file.
